Nick has another misadventure
by prenshaw
Summary: Nick has yet another bad day-or two!!


POLTERGEIST THE LEGACY: Nick has a misadventure-again!  
  
A short story by Pam  
  
  
  
Nick Boyle was bored. He had tried to concentrate on the task at hand, scanning a book, but his mind insisted on wandering. Planning out the route for the coming evenings run had to be more interesting than this Nick sighed to himself. Finally he clasped both hands behind his head and balanced his chair precariously on two back legs. He stretched and then yawned loudly. Alex came over to stand behind Nick at his computer console; she looked over his shoulder at the ancient text he'd been working on. "Light reading?" she joked. Nick made a face in reply and glanced at his watch, "dinner time, and boy am I starving." He said as he rose, slamming the book shut as he did so. Alex followed Nick through the holographic exit; neither noticed the heavy spell book flutter open and its pages moved as if by unseen hands.  
  
Before the ex-navy seal turned in for the night, he decided on a final run around the castle grounds. He was mildly annoyed to be accompanied by Rachel's 15-year-old nephew, Colin, who was visiting for a few days. For some reason everyone at Angel Island miss took him for the resident babysitter!  
  
Derek Rayne was just finished dressings when he heard a commotion coming from down the hall. Outside his room he met Alex and Rachel who had also been disturbed by the same noise. The sounds where coming from the direction of Nick Boyle's room they concluded. Before they could investigate Nick's door opened and Rachel was surprised to see her nephew Colin emerge. He was wearing what appeared to be sweat pants and a T-shirt two sizes too big for him. He also seemed to be in some kind of distress.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
At that moment the bedroom door opposite opened, and a sleepy Nick appeared in the doorway, "what's up Aunt Rachel?" he asked.  
  
Nick Boyle had been stuck in the teenager's body for almost a week, and he could swear he felt a tantrum brewing. Derek rapped on the desk sharply, "Nick! Please try to pay attention will you." He said with exasperation. Nick stopped pacing, "for the hundredth time, no, I don't have the foggiest what's going on!" he snapped back. Reluctantly Rachel interrupted them, "we have another problem Derek, Colin is due to go home in two days." Nick Boyle felt his mouth drop open but nothing came out.  
  
Colin thought the whole body swap deal a blast. He was sprawled in a chair opposite Nick and Derek, and was enjoying the sight of himself squirming! Colin giggled, as a thought came to him.  
  
Nick Boyle glared over at the boy who inhabited his body, "what's so damn funny?" he demanded. Colin grinned back at him, "school starts in 3 days" he answered. Nick choked and spluttered at that unwelcome news. "There is no way in hell that I'm going back to school…no way!" he shrieked. Colin went over to Derek and perched on one corner of his desk, a nick mannerism that he'd picked up, according to Alex. Colin nodded towards Nick, "he better get rid of that' tude' before mom gets here, she'll freak if she hears that mouth on him."  
  
The tantrum that Nick had earlier predicted now erupted "hello!" He exclaimed at the top of his voice, "I'm not the one with the problem here, cause I'm not going anywhere! Got that?" he yelled. Rachel went over to her young friend and put a comforting arm around him, "try to calm down Nick, we will sort this out."  
  
Alex spoke up then, " It has to be that spell book Nick was scanning, nothing else makes sense. " The Precept nodded in agreement and suggested that Sloan be contacted, " We will see what can be done. " he concluded.  
  
Nick Boyle struggled with his hormone level and lost. In frustration he slammed out of the room and went in search of some fresh air. As he went down the long hallway Nick saw his reflection in one of the numerous mirrors. The fifteen-year-old Colin glared back at him, " spotty little brat! " Nick muttered as he went past.  
  
The two days passed quickly, and still no solution presented itself. As a last resort Rachel and Colin coached Nick on as much of Colin's family history as possible. Nick Boyle was not a willing pupil. Even Rachel was beginning to loose patience with him, " If you are going to stand any chance of passing yourself off as my nephew, Nick, you really must pay attention! " she almost shouted. Nick was in no mood to be lectured, so he sulked. Rachel took her young friend by the elbow, " Lets go see if Derek has any last minute advice to give. " She thought it a good idea to distract him before they had a rebellion on their hands.  
  
They all waited in the library for Colin's mother to arrive, she was expected within the hour. Nick couldn't sit still; he paced about and quietly began to crack up. He came to a sudden stand still, as realisation hit him. " I can't do this. "He said softly as if trying it out for size. He liked the way it sounded- a lot. Nick went across to Derek, who was engrossed in conversation with Alex; he pulled on the Precepts arm for attention. Both legacy members jumped when Nick screamed at them, " I can't do this! "  
  
Rachel quickly went to Nick's side and put an arm around his shoulder, " Come on Nick, you'll be fine." Nick rested his head against Rachel's chest and let her stroke his hair, "You've been through much worse situations than this, tough Guy. " she whispered in his ear. Nick Boyle was not easily convinced, as he looked around the room at his friends. " You're not the ones being dragged off to sleep in his bed. " He said accusingly as he jabbed a finger in Colin's direction.  
  
Colin was standing next to the window, acting as self-appointed look out. A large grin spread across his face as he turned to the others in the room, " Here's mom. " he said gleefully.  
  
A look of sheer terror spread across Nick Boyle's face. He began to edge towards the door. Derek Rayne anticipated the move and blocked Nicks exit. " Please Derek, don't make me go. " Nick whined. Colin took the opportunity to dodge around the two older men, " I'll just go let mom in shall I. " he said as he flashed a grin at the distraught Nick. Derek took his friend by the arm and shook him, " Behave! " he said firmly.  
  
One month later  
  
The legacy members were gathered around the dining table for the evening meal. Father Philip Callaghan listened intently as Alex explained Nick's latest escapade. The ex-navy seal poked at his food and silently fumed, as he waited for the next round of jokes to start.  
  
While Alex spoke Philip kept his gaze on his friend Nick. When Alex was done Philip made an effort not to laugh at his friends expense, but couldn't resist slapping him on the back and adding, " trust me to miss all the fun! " Nick rose abruptly from his place at the table, scrapping his chair backwards in his haste. " Well excuse me if I don't fall about laughing. " he snapped before bolting from the room.  
  
For several moments the only sound in the room was the slamming door, then Philip spoke up, " Are you sure the reverse body swap was a success? " Seconds later the room was filled with laughter.  
  
It was freezing outside, but Nick didn't feel the cold as he pushed himself to run even faster. Nick was determined to run off the frustration he was suffering due to his friends teasing. Some friends, he grimaced. He supposed he should be glad they didn't know the full story. It was some consolation that it was Colin who was left to pick up the pieces. As he ran on Nick thought on that some more, he really had screwed up Colin's life…"Cool!" he exclaimed grinning evilly.  
  
THE END 


End file.
